Whole Set
by rojy
Summary: It also brings happiness and joy. It's like a whole set of things. You can't just leave some out. that's how it is." A sequel to "Till we meet again" and "Will you come again?"


**A/N: So this is a sequel to "Till we meet again" and "Will you come again?"**

* * *

She began remembering bits and pieces. She remembered her brother but knew from shrine in her home that he was no longer there. It was heartbreaking. The wound was forever there and it reopened after her memory loss.

It was then that the former espada chose to visit. He visited every now and then after their first encounter. Something was wrong. She was smiling and very hospitable as always but she looked worse than when she was in his care. He didn't like how sad she seemed nor these stupid feelings that surfaced in response to her sadness. He was going to get it out of her.

She was saying something and laughing when he cut in "Woman, drop the facade." He was looking her in the eye.

Her eyes widened for a moment then she casted them down. It took a few moments of silence before she confessed "I-I remembered some bits and pieces... My brother." She gestured at his photo and continued in a trembling voice "I know he's.. dead...but I don't remember his death."

He just stared at her not knowing what to say. She continued as she cried and rubbed her eyes "I will never see him again.." Then she put a hand on her heart "This emptiness.."

Ah, emptiness. It was the core of his being for the longest of time. He didn't expect her to be familiar with it and he didn't want her to be. He doesn't know what to say. He would just try to share something he knew with her.

"Feelings.. They bring pain." he looked softer than usual at her. It wasn't the best attempt but she realized that he was trying to do something to sooth her. And It did work a bit.

She seemed a bit calmer and said "Yes."

He was taken back, it was a first that she approved of something he said just like that. It was strange.

He continued "So the heart.. is a weakness.. It brings suffering"

She looked at him contemplating what to say with a softness in her features. Silence ruled for a few minutes before she stated "It also brings happiness and joy. It's like a whole set of things. You can't just leave some out. that's how it is."

Then a memory of him surfaced. It wasn't very clear but she could get that he was asking about the heart.

"But where is that joy woman? you are in so much pain" He countered as if he desperately wanted her to deny him.

"My brother he gave me so much happiness. It's right that I am sad because he's not here anymore but he gave me happiness that I would have never obtained without him."

She then looked at him with a weak smile "And there are people who come along and take place in your heart too "

Again was silence. He seemed in deep thought before saying what he did, it wasn't something easy coming from the non-expressive espada "I think... I have lost something that was very important.. that was my heart"

He paused trying to organize his thoughts. He was never one to express.. such things.. and she was waiting in anticipation "I think you believed that I found the heart when I was dying.. that was your reason to save me."

"Did you find it?" She asked hopefully

"Yes.." He then clutched his hand on his chest where the heart should be "but these feelings.."He didn't need to complete his sentence for her to understand.

She then said with a bit of excited voice "Then you should try happy feelings!"

He was startled "What?"

She became even more excited as she started elaborating "If all you know is sad things then you should try doing happy things.. You should eat ice cream and hangout with friends.. Oh you don't seem the type to have a lot of friends but I hope I would be enough.. You also seem like it the type that would like reading.. You could watch movies and go to the amusement park.. How did forgot those.." She continued rambling about the different activities.

She never did cease to amaze. She looked better now and it made him feel better. The "whole set" of feelings came when he was with her, bad and good. Maybe the "happy" things had to do with her but.. "Woman, These are human things"

She was startled for a moment then looked at him with a soft look and a genuine smile "The Heart is human, Ulquiorra"

It struck him.. When did he became more human? The substitute soul reaper had told him this before.. was it from back then?

He doesn't know anymore but the void wasn't happiness as it used to be. He would try listening her. She was the one who saved him and he would let her take responsibility for that.


End file.
